


If I wish really hard will the world swallow me up?

by sarbear



Series: more than one way to set you up on blind dates [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarbear/pseuds/sarbear
Summary: this is just a short prequel to my other work "More than one way to set you up on blind dates". can be read individually





	

Darcy followed behind Thor and Jane trying to get the lay of the land. There were so many levels to this damn place, she'd never find her way around. They both had loved their new apartments. Jane had freaked over the size and the equipment in her new lab, and Darcy fell in love with the ultra high tech coffee machine in the common room.

After the tour she and Jane collapsed into one of the armchairs in there, and slumped back in information overload. Tony Stark took that moment to enter and sum up his new recruits. He stopped in his tracks

"Hey how'd you get that?" he asked accusingly pointing at Darcy's oversized mug of latte.

"I'm so sorry. I thought i was allowed to use the coffee machine?" She squeaked out more than a little intimidated

"No I mean I thought the damn thing was only doing decaf. It told me it ran out of the good stuff days ago. I had to go to Starbucks....STARBUCKS. can you imagine the humiliation?? How'd you get it to give you a latte?"

"I asked for it"

"Jarvis, what do you know about this?"

"Sir I believe Mr. Banner had adjustments made to the machine last week that may have affected your voice recognition input. Something about too much caffeine for Tony makes banner a green boy?" A voice floated from above their ears

"I could order it for you?" said Darcy in a small voice

Tony beamed from ear to ear. "Oh we are going to be best friends Darcy. Brains, body and coffee to boot. Don't tell pepper but I want to kiss you right now" 

"Sorry but Im saving myself for Steve Rogers, Mr Stark. You know the blonde Adonis with multiple abs i want to spend all day licking ice cream off? I mean wow- have you seen those? Maybe coffee flavoured ice cream...phew."

She added sugar to Tony's cup and fanned herself for effect before turning and seeing a very amused Tony........ standing next to a very red and flustered Steve Rogers.

Steve hurriedly left with a quick wave hello. Tony burst out laughing.

"hell it's nice to have someone else around here with as little filter as me! It's going to be fun. Thanks for the caffeine kid" he chuckled the whole way out

Darcy looked at Jane who was trying hard not to laugh herself.

Darcy made a pact then and there to try to make it up to Captain America, and not embarrass herself again in her new workplace. The first thing she made in her new kitchen was a batch of cookies to apologise.


End file.
